Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a photographing operation using the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, as the performance of a camera included with the mobile terminal is increasingly enhanced, image photographing or video using the mobile terminal is increasing. Moreover, a bezel configured enclose a touchscreen becomes thinner, whereas a size of a display provided to the mobile terminal is larger. However, when photographing is performed using camera included with the mobile terminal, the user is inconvenienced because the touchscreen is frequently touched when the user grips the mobile terminal.